Some social networking services, blogging (e.g., micro-blogging) services, and other communication services interconnect users via use of data messages such as text messages. In some systems, the size or length of the data messages is limited to a predetermined maximum (e.g., 160 characters long). The short length of the data messages facilitates the transferring of many short data messages at a continual rate.
Users of the communication services use client software on a desktop or mobile computer to receive, display, generate, and transmit the data messages. Given the rapidity and size of the incoming data messages, the typical client software displays the received data messages in a single, vertical stack, which requires the user to visually peruse through the multiple displayed messages to locate particular messages of interest, those having commonality, and/or the like.